


Forgetting

by Attackonno_6



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attackonno_6/pseuds/Attackonno_6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three years of separation Nezumi finally comes back to find out that Shion lost his memory in an accident. but when Nezumi arrives he sees a mysteries male, who is obviously in love with Shion, by Shions side. Is Nezumi too late and more important does Shion remember who Nezumi is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetting

Forgetting 

I might forget your face with time but I’ll never forget your love.  
~ M

 

"Nezumi, I don't think you understand…Shion doesn't remember anything.... Shion doesn't even remember you" Nezumi still remember the slight tremble in Inukashi words as she spoke them. FUCK! isn't this what he wanted? For Shion to forget about him and find a nice cute little girl to settle down with?

"So why am I here"? Nezumi asks himself this question for what seems to be the hundredth time. 

He is making his way down the hospitals hallway very slowly, asking god why he doesn't have the strength to turn back and leave. Time hasn't changed Nezumi, not whats inside anyways. Time has only made his voice deeper and facial features stronger. Nezumi even cut his hair a long time ago,Nezumi’s hair is still long just not long enough for him to put it up in a ponytail. Nezumi is even more beautiful then before. 

‘Even if I do see him he won't have the slightest idea who I- -‘ He can't breath. He can't move. He doesn't even know if his heart is even beating because all he sees is beautiful white hair and the curious eyes that stare right back at him.

"I always knew it Shion" Nezumi thought to himself "You... You destroyed me.”

**************

Nezumi finally lets out the moan he's been holding back. Shion is just too much for Nezumi, the way the little white haired boy moaned into his palm suppressing his pleasure from leaving his lips. Nezumi takes Shions slim trembling wrist away from Shions mouth and holds it above Shions head in a tight grip. The white haired boy moaned, he loved when Nezumi treated him like this: with both animalistic lust and ungodly gentleness that screams out love

“I want to see you Shion, I want to see the face you make while I’m taking you.” 

Shion do you realize how you make me lose control? Shion do you realize how crazy you’re making me? Shion do you realize just how madly important you are to me?

*************

The last time Nezumi saw those eyes was over 3 years ago.

“Reunion will come, Shion.” Nezumi fights to forget the pain and love in Shions eyes as he was saying his goodbye three years ago.

They both stare at each other in silence. “Shion, you airhead, you haven't changed, but if I couldn't as you one question it would be…just how did you get so… so beautiful?’’ Nezumi voices this in silence.

Nezumi finally regains composer and notices that Shion is starring at Nezumi as if he can see not only his physical appearance but his soul as well. Nezumi takes his first step forward and is about to call out to him, to say everything and nothing at the same time. 

Unfortunately someone else speaks up, an unrecognizable voice to Nezumi’s ears. 

“Shion?” a tall, blond haired male runs in front of Shion, worry clearly written on the persons face. 

“Shion, please lay down,” The unknown male slowly raises his palm and cups Shions face tenderly. For the second time today Nezumi is speechless and feels his stomach twisting in pain? “My heart couldn't take it if something else where to happen to you.’’ 

Love. It might as will have been stamped on the blond forehead. This guy is in love with Shion.

Shion looks up at the male “Im fine, walking around wont cause any harm, I just felt like someone was calling me.’’ Shions says in a soft calm voice filled with perhaps happiness?

The blond male guides Shion out of sight, but not before Shion steals one last glance at Nezumi…. and smiles.

 

~END

 

Hello this is my first fanfiction and Im so excited as well as nervous. I love these two with all my heart so I decided to write this story. Im planing on writing chapter two whenever I have time, if you guys are interested : ). Anyways please feel free to tell me your opinion on this story.


End file.
